


Testosterone

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia arrived in her office to find Finn and Johnny laying flat on their backs on the floor.  They were panting like they had just had a vigorous sexual encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testosterone

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the result of my desire to get Finn ANGRY about Alicia kissing Johnny. Although I would never condone violence - an actual fight between Finn and Johnny might be pretty funny. If you remember the fight scene in Bridget Jones’s Diary between Colin Firth and Hugh Grant – you will probably get the picture. I figure that Finn would be all ‘Colin Firthy’ and Johnny might be a bit more scrappy!

Alicia arrived in her office to find Finn and Johnny laying flat on their backs on the floor. They were panting like they had just had a vigorous sexual encounter. Then she saw Johnny’s bloodied mouth and torn shirt and Finn’s bruised nose and ripped jacket.

“What the hell happened?”

“Testosterone happened,” laughed Marissa. “Can’t you just _smell_ it?” Alicia hadn’t noticed her until now. She was standing in the corner laughing at the scene.  
“Oh my god – have you been fighting?!”  
“And how!” Marissa intervened again, “Fists and everything. It was like the wild west in here!”  
Finn and Johnny both pulled themselves up to a sitting position looking sheepish.  
“Who started it?” Quick as a flash – they each pointed to the other. Johnny looked at Finn in disgust. Finn could not continue in the lie. “Alright, alright – it was me. I’m so sorry it was completely nuts. I know I’m an idiot.”

“Too right – ‘pistols at dawn’. I thought you were going to slap him with your glove and challenge him to a duel! Here – take a look.” Marissa had not bothered to stop the two men fighting and instead she had helpfully recorded the whole messy episode on her phone. Finn and Johnny were making moves to get up off the floor and retreat from the office. “Stay right there!” Alicia said in her best schoolteacher voice. They sat back down on the floor like children.

 

Alicia watched the video. Finn stormed into Alicia’s office obviously expecting her to be there and found Johnny instead.  
“Where’s Alicia?”  
“She’ll be back soon – what’s the problem?”  
“The problem is **this**.” He showed Johnny something on his phone. Apparently it was the security camera footage of Alicia kissing Johnny in the parking lot that had been uploaded online. Johnny was embarrassed –“I know – it’s everywhere – the campaign has tanked because of it.”  
“The campaign? Is that all that’s important here? What about Alicia?” Finn shouted.  
Johnny got his drift. “Look – Alicia is an adult. She can kiss who she likes without you getting all bent out of shape about it. If anyone should be angry it should be Peter.”  
Finn knew that it was true – obviously Alicia could kiss anyone she wanted but it did not stop him feeling jealous about it and so he was not thinking rationally. He was angry and knew he ought to back off. Finn barged into Johnny on purpose as he left the office. Then he stopped, turned and squared up to Johnny.  
“Seriously?!”, said an amused Johnny.  
“Yes. Seriously!” Finn had boxed at college and he knew could make short work of Johnny – after all he was a foot taller than him. He landed a punch straight on the mouth. Johnny instinctively head butted Finn on the chin in response. Finn swung another punch but what he hadn’t bargained for was that Johnny had been a college wrestler. He bent and grabbed Finn’s legs – toppling him face forward onto the floor with only his nose to break his fall. It was like felling a tree – all that was missing from the scene was Johnny shouting ‘Timber!’

While Alicia was watching the footage she was shooting evil looks at them both and Marissa looked on with a smug expression. 

Finn and Johnny rolled around the floor swiping punches at each other. They grabbed at each other’s clothes and hair - trying to get each other in headlocks. There was grunting, groaning and shouting until they were both exhausted and lay on the floor panting like spent lovers.

Finn laughed first. “Oh god I’m sorry – I’ve never hit anyone without boxing gloves before.”  
Luckily Johnny was laughing too. “Me neither. You’re a maniac.”  
“I can’t believe I did that.”  
“Weirdly I sort of enjoyed it – I guess it was a draw. But – I don’t understand - WHY?”  
Finn shook his head. “Alicia – I was jealous.”  
“Aah – I get you. Fuck. You broke my tooth!”  
“Oh jeez. I’ll pay to get it fixed.” Finn’s nose started to bleed. “Ow! I think you broke my nose.”  
“Only what you deserve.”  
“Oh god – what a mess.”  
It was then that Alicia walked in and the footage ended. 

 

“You were fighting over me?!” Alicia was shocked. “This is totally unacceptable. Are you like FIVE or something? Let’s get this sorted once and for all. Johnny - I like you but I don’t have feelings for you. I’m sorry but kissing you was a mistake. And YOU!” She shouted at Finn, “I’ll deal with you later.”  
“Way to go Alicia! Yay!” Marissa punched the air.

Finn kind of liked the sound of being ‘dealt with’ later and couldn’t help smirking. He thought better of it quickly when it hurt so much **and** when Alicia shouted, “And stop **smirking**!”  
Johnny got up to leave – Finn helped him up and extended his hand – “I’m an idiot. I’m sorry – just send me the dentist bills.”  
“Yes - idiot is an understatement. Well – it was an honourable draw anyway.” Johnny shook Finn’s hand, shrugged at Alicia and left.

Finn flopped down on Alicia’s sofa. “Oh god what did I do? I could get disbarred for this. Do you think he’ll sue me?”  
“I’d sue you – you were an **animal**!” They hadn’t noticed that Marissa was still in the room.  
“Marissa! That is _not_ helping. Now delete that footage.” Alicia instructed.  
“What – I could get big money for that – ‘lovers get into fight over governor’s wife’. I was going to put it online at least.”  
“Delete it now.” Marissa pouted but complied. Alicia checked Marissa’s phone to be sure. “Huh!” Marissa flounced out of the office in a huff. 

“But that’s evidence.” Finn said.  
“Exactly. Don’t worry, Johnny won’t take it further, it would be too embarrassing if it got out. NOT that you deserve to get away it.”

Alicia got a cloth and a bowl from the kitchen and mopped the blood from Finn’s face.  
“What were you thinking?”  
“I wasn’t thinking – that’s the problem. You’ve got me so messed up.”  
“I’VE got you…..are you for real? Are you daring to blame ME for this!!” She poked his face.  
“Ow. No. No. I didn’t mean that - sorry I was just trying to explain. Look you can kiss whoever you want – I was just so jealous that it wasn’t me. I’m pathetic – I know what happened is my fault.”  
Alicia wiped off more blood. “Your nose is definitely broken – I’ll take you to the E.R.”  
“Ouch.” He winced.  
“Big baby. So if you were _that_ jealous does that mean…?”  
“I’m afraid so – yes.” He shrugged.  
She gave him a sympathetic smile. “So you’ve got it bad then?”  
“Yes. Sorry.” He grimaced. “So kissing Johnny was a mistake?”  
“Yes – a big mistake. There’s actually someone else I’d rather kiss.” Finn was hoping he knew who it was.  
“Really? Do I know him?”  
“Yes.”  
Finn made a face. “Oh god is it Eli?”  
“No, not Eli.” Alicia giggled.  
“Is he a big guy? I mean - could I take him in a fight?”  
“No more fighting OK. I want you in one piece.”  
“You do huh. So about this kissing…”  
“If I kiss you that doesn’t mean I’m not still really angry with you. Where can I kiss you that doesn’t hurt?”  
Finn pointed to his forehead. Alicia kissed his forehead - the only part of his face that didn’t look bruised.  
“I shouldn’t have done that – it’s just rewarding your bad behaviour.”  
“It doesn't hurt here.” Finn hopefully pointed to the side of his neck.  
She shook her head – giving in. “You are **not** forgiven do you understand?” From the way Alicia kissed his neck Finn was pretty sure he _was_ forgiven after all.  
“And here.” He showed her where his ripped shirt revealed part of his chest. She slowly brushed her lips over his chest and he was groaning with pleasure instead of pain as she did. He stroked her back under her shirt while she was kissing him.  
“This bit’s OK too.” Finn flashed his eyebrows at her as he pointed to his all too obvious erection straining in his pants.  
Alicia giggled. “Don’t push your luck!”


End file.
